Tyy'sun Eson
One part legitimate businessman, 10 parts galactic criminal, one part Force Adapt and six parts Darkside; Tyy'sun Eson has plagued star systems with a penchant for villainy and corruption. His rise in the underworld has left many rivals dead in his wake - yet also many allies rich. His crowning professional achievement is climbing the Syndicate ladder to the top of Black Sun and becoming it's leader. Privately, however, it is the Force which feeds his inner rage - and fuels his eventual downfall. Indeed, already has Eson's rage and need to dominate begun to cause his kingdom and fortune to slip away. Will he regain his terrible momentum? Or will his hatred and ire continue to control him until he lay amidst the ruins and ashes of what once was - or could have been. Scarface, Palpatine, Vader, Maul, Jabba, Xixor - who among these tyrants ever survived their own self-damnation? : ''WARNING: Long. Hit up the table of contents for selective reading.'' Biography / OOC Background (14 BBY – 13.3 ABY) These are the chapters of Tyy'sun's life before going IC on the MUSH grid. Birth Into Fire (14 BBY) Tyy’sun’s life is a tale of passion, ambition, survival and brutality. The Twi'lek is quiet about his childhood and past, but his aggression often speaks volumes of the loss he at one time endured. His home world, Ryloth — realm of the Twi'lek is a memory that haunts his dreams and reality long after he has matured. Those who have taken the time to research Tyy’sun’s history would find a grisly story of a spice-addicted female slave, ostracized and exiled to the sun-side of the planet while pregnant to die. Only by her bloody knuckles and the help of a few mysterious exiles did the woman pull herself to adapt to the ravaging conditions of a world where the sun beats mercilessly against the surface, and small tribes of murderous, thieving Twi'lek desperately work to live. Against all odds the child was born, the delivery aided by a stranger of the desert who claimed to possess an ability to heal and influence the outcome of events. The traveling stranger disappeared again soon after the delivery of the baby, leaving her and the child and a few uncertain exiles to their fate. In a rare dialect of Ryl only those who've traveled the desolate continents recognize, Tyy'sun was named by his mother after the never setting sun. Ryloth's Fury (14 BBY - 4 BBY) He was considered a doomed infant by the band of exiles that aided Tyy'sun's mother in the weeks following his birth, but she insisted that everything be done to save the child and raise him to adulthood. Her stubborn convictions eventually softened the hearts of her peers. For years the boy Twi'lek grew-up near a cave system. The tunnels sheltered the lucky few who lived there from the ever-present, searing heat. Water and food were grown in the caves using salvaged technology from a crash site and a well was dug over the course of many months which improved the lives of the exiles and young Tyy’sun. Despite the shelter of the caves, the acrid temperatures dried out and cracked the normally soft and delicately pigmented skin of the exiles, and Tyy'sun was no exception. His skin became a deep crimson red from the abusive conditions, and his eyes developed an intense blue/gray contrast, some would say, from the intensity with which the boy necessarily worked to survive along side his mother over the years. The Storm's Reckoning (4 BBY - 1 BBY) At the impressive age of ten the Twi'lek boy and his mother fell upon tragedy, and the reality check of their exile was complete, as raiders discovered the cave system. Tyy'sun watched his mother brutally destroyed at the hands of these Twi'lek fiends. The devastated boy was spared, but everyone else was either put out into the certain doom of the desolate surface to die of exposure or killed outright for food. Soon, however, news of the oasis that Tyy’sun’s cave system had become spread further across the ravaged lands and a time of fighting followed. Over the course of several years, the cave system changed ownership quite a few times. Tyy'sun always managed to stay with the caves, spared death, learning to interact with each new tribe as best he could, adapting to their ways, and impressing them as an eager youth and an asset. He often bargained for his life with a secret stash of valuables he collected by pick pocketing tribesmen. Often the same baubles found their way back into the stash. His life was hard, but Tyy'sun never knew anything different. The tribes were of a degenerate sort, many of them criminal exiles from the dark side of Ryloth. It somehow became an amusement for each successive tribe living in the caves to tattoo their tribe's symbols and runes on Tyy'sun's lekku - a painful torture considering the sensitivity of the Twi'lek head tails. In the end, though, it was not Twi'leks, but a band of marooned Humans who shared the cave — and held it against all threats. Adolescent Lessons (1 BBY - 6 ABY) Over the next 7 years Tyy'sun grew into a capable male Twi'lek and a survivalist at the teachings of the various men and women of the human band that had captured the caves. These humans were a smattering of citizens and intellectuals from Corellia, whose vacation transport crashed into Ryloth several years previous, and who had long given up waiting for a rescue. They were a far more pleasant and honorable sort compared to the savage ways the young Twi'lek knew. He finally settled into a routine, and found an opportunity to not simply survive, but develop his mind. The Humans, if for no other reason than to cure the boredom as the years of being stranded ticked away, taught the young Twi'lek how to read and write in his native tongue of Ryl, and the intricacies of Galactic Basic Standard (the galactic language). The lyrical coincidence of the Human language's words for a planet's star, a mother's male progeny and the rare Twi'lek tribal slang for Ryloth's own merciless sun was not lost on the boy. The tyy sun was said to be the God-like punisher of the bright side of Ryloth by uneducated criminal exiles who endured the sun's fury. In 7 years time they told him tales about the Clone Wars, the struggles between Empire and Rebellion, the details of their personal careers, of their home worlds, their lives, their struggles, and even in the constant danger of attack or failure of the cave complex to nourish the survivors Tyy'sun found a small measure of family in the wayward band. To Tyy'sun's intellectual stimulation - some of the humans were academic professors on sabbatical from the Corellian University, two of the women were low level executives from a Corellian transport company and one man a pilot from the same. Several of the men were ex-Stormtroopers and one off-beat fellow a professional gambler who later took his own life. The real savior of the group was a survival specialist who found himself right at home in the tragic circumstances - his day of glory had arrived, and he fast became the leader of the band. Quietly throughout the years all the humans became somewhat awed at the youngster's evident ability to learn and display higher than average competency. To Force One's Way (1 ABY - 6 ABY) He served as a scout during his teenaged years, going on dangerous runs on the surface in search of food, news and information. A key to the human band’s ability to resist any attempt to drive them from the caves was their possession of several blaster weapons. Tyy’sun learned to use these advanced weapons and his abilities with a Tracker-16 Blaster Rifle improved with every year. He became a hunter on the desolate surface and managed to bring back small cave and surface animals for food. It was during one of these hunting forays around his twentieth year that he ran into a research vessel landed on the planet’s surface. In an act of desperation, the small band of Humans revealed their brutal ability to attack and kill in the name of survival again as the science team aboard the vessel refused to give transport — or even aid. An important lesson was learned by Tyy'sun that day: those with a deep attachment may take care of one another - but survival is the most important asset a sentient being has, and it trumps all other convictions. This dramatic day played like a dream to the young being, who was always uncertain of his future, ending the saga of the Twi'leks youth and misfortune and opening a whole universe of possibilities for the once doomed being. Yet Another Goodbye (6 ABY) The research vessel was an outdated Sardakh Interdictor Light Cruiser, sleek and well maintained. It contained a science laboratory and scanner technology suited for gathering data on Outer Rim worlds. The science team which manned the ship were from a high profile corporation within the CSA, and one scientist was the wife of CEO Newt Fornelli, a powerful businessman with deep Imperial ties. He loved his wife very much, though he loved credits more. There would be an investigation into their murder, and the band of humans could hardly afford to approach any civilizations expecting a warm welcome. The band set to the task of crewing the vessel and made for Tatooine, a chosen destination of the band's leader. Once the ship had landed on Tatooine, it was decided that it would be best if everyone went their separate ways. They sabotaged the research vessel and destroyed it in the deserts south of Anchorhead. After suffering through the desolation of Ryloth’s sun-baked surface, the party managed the legendary deserts of Tatooine with stoic strength. The planet was an oasis compared to surviving a decade on Ryloth's sun side. Tyy'sun, who knew nothing but Ryloth was enamored by the whole affair of a new world. The ties to a 'home' shattered, the Twi'lek's wanderlust and desire to explore the galaxy began to germinate. Soon they found themselves giving emotional goodbyes to one another and taking vows never to reveal the truth of the murdered scientists or contact one another again. Tyy'sun didn’t share in this emotional moment. He endured everyone's heartfelt farewells to him with a hard heart. It was at this second coming of the departure of loved ones that the 20 year old Twi'lek closed himself off inside, they were abandoning him now, no matter how they tried to justify it. For half his life they had nurtured and helped him. Since the death of his mother, they were the only parents he had known. No one wanted him now it seemed, thus he began to quell an inner rage. Despite his anger, Tyy’sun was excited to finally have his chance at life, the desire to go forth and prove something to the universe nearly boiling in his blood after two decades of nature's oppression — but he was forever tainted with a ruthless rage and resentment at those who had robbed him of his mother. The fires of his hatred were kindled each time he saw his own, abused lekku. In the mirror of his mind, Tyy’sun developed a childlike rebellion against any philosophy that insisted that good was a prevailing force in life. He had seen different. Hate blossomed from the deeply seeded pain that had long ago wrapped his heart in tendrils of hate. Underworld Youngling (6 ABY - 10 ABY) Alone on Tatooine, the inexperienced young man did what he could to survive in Anchorhead's slums. He scavenged for food at first, then learned where and who he could safely steal from. Soon enough he met other homeless youngsters when he joined a network of homeless youths, while trying to find work. These streetwise beings taught Tyy'sun some of the specifics of survival on Tatooine. They taught him how to classify beings in order to separate the weak from the strong. They taught him who was who in Anchorhead — who the Hutts were, and how to make a credit utilizing his abilities in leadership, adaptability, and brutal violence. Within the year, Tyy'sun managed to gather enough funds together for a meager living as a scout for nervous moisture farmers who were settled far outside of Anchorhead's protective influence. These pioneers were ever wary of the Tusken Raiders living beyond the dunes. As he made his meager salary amongst the moisture farmers, Tyy'sun did not relent further pursuits in town during his off-hours. He continued to learn the ways of his street acquaintances and worked his way through their contacts. Soon Tyy’sun was working the black market and climbing the rungs of the local underworld ladder. Over the course of the next few years, Tyy'sun learned to speak Huttese as he dealt with Tatooine's jostling underbelly. Role Models During his time in Anchorhead, he discerned the qualities of those who comprised the social classes in that city. There were slaves, free workers, and moisture farmers who scratched an honest living from the soil and then there were those who lived like kings. Unlike the honest folks though, those who lived like kings often struggled for dominance and in so doing, they shed blood. Lots of blood. Considering his past life of being subservient to others, Tyy’sun found a sense of strength in the underworld bosses who took what they wanted from the population and defended their own from the intrusions of others. He began to differentiate between the petty fools, the posers and those who were the real talent. It was a low profile spice dealer who eventually took Tyy'sun in, employing the young Twi'lek to make runs around Anchorhead, and receive requests for spice. This allowed Tyy'sun the luxury of quitting the scouting job. He remembered the addicted longing of his mother, her descriptions of Ryl spice's succulent highs — "The ebb and flow of the storm..." she used to say - and she was never short on lamentations on how she missed the substance. Although, privately she regretted partaking of so much during her pregnancy. Of First Loves Tyy'sun's own reaction to the narcotic was myriad — ranging from bursts of explosive emotional outpourings to moments of enlightened thought expansion. It was little wonder to Tyy'sun why Ryl Spice and other strains of the strange substance were of such demand by sentient beings considering the need for any kind of opiate capable of relieving life's agony momentarily. Over the next few years as Tyy'sun continued to deal with those who moved Spice around Anchorhead he became slowly addicted to the stuff — finding that the longer he used, the more doors it opened, the more subtle its effects became. He began to believe that spice was a source of strength, and not weakness. He was often noted among users and dealers alike for his passionate soap boxing about the wonders of Spice, its abilities to expand the mind and reveal truths. The truth is, however, whether he understood it or not, was that Tyy'sun's mind was being warped by the drug. It could be said that Ryl Spice was Tyy'sun's first love — that which he personally embraced. Ever onward seeing Tyy'sun smoking spice-laced cigars became a common thing to those he dealt with. Others who abused the Spice did not speak in such ways - did not tell stories of great mind expansion, or sensing truths. The spice was providing Tyy'sun's mind with such a distortion of reality, that he was experiencing the Force in moments of Spice-enduced revelation. But the Force was unknown to the Twi'lek, and it would be years before he would come to understand the true nature of his experiences. The business surrounding Spice was a home to him from that point on. Combined with his passionate focus on thriving, and his willingness to do whatever it took to accomplish his goals, Tyy'sun began a steady climb to prosperity within Anchorhead's local underworld until he eventually came face to face with Duga the Hutt — the crimelord of the Anchorhead area. Of Slugs, Slaves and Rage (10 ABY) Duga the Hutt was as careful of her kingdom as any self-respecting Hutt was in that time, but unlike others, she was consumed with paranoia. She looked upon this tattooed youth with derision, feeling threatened by his popularity and his growing share of the Spice market even though, technically, Tyy'sun was contributing to her domain's success. Having a taste for male Twi'lek slaves, Duga made her move, inviting Tyy'sun to her palace for a business discussion, an honor to be sure, and one Tyy'sun attended with hopeful pride until her Gamorrean henchmen ambushed him. The ferocity of his defense surprised the Gamorrean who were expecting an easy prey (as most Twi’leks were). They attempted to subdue him, but Tyy'sun’s tenacity, along with the element of surprise and a well-concealed Vibro-Shiv allowed him to escape after slaying two of the fighters. Tyy'sun's rage and the Force fueled his fight for survival and offered him strength and speed. It didn’t, however, prevent him from being injured and he limped away with his freedom and a near-fatal wound to the stomach that day. Knowing he could never return to Anchorhead and possessing a sudden distaste for the desert world altogether, Tyy'sun decided it was time to move on. With his accumulated assets, Tyy'sun was able to charter a ship off world — destination: Corporate Sector Authority space — where it was rumored to be slightly less cutthroat, and far more business oriented. Blood is the Color of Credits (10 ABY - 13 ABY) Bustling starports, massive factories, pollution and tens of thousands of jostling corporate workers overwhelmed the Twi’lek when in his first days on Bonadan. It took weeks before he familiarized himself with the customs and morays of a civilized and thriving culture enough to navigate it with any skill. Though frustrated he resolved to remain undaunted and continue on. He did everything he could to learn, learn, learn - studying in the public libraries, observing the people in the starports or engaging strangers in conversation in the cantinas. Eventually the Twi'lek managed to locate a Spice contact willing to bring him into a local and small-time fold. Doing what he knew, and combining it with what he was learning, Tyy'sun began to start the process over again of building himself an income on the demands of others for the illicit narcotic. But this particular arrangement was only a foot in the door. His wits and streetwise sharpened by his years on Tatooine, and his understanding of business multiplying with every step, he gained the attentions of a corporate agent who regularly scouted Bonadan's underworld for promising young street talent. Destiny brought the past around full circle for Tyy'sun, as this agent was a lackey of none other than corporate CEO Newt Fornelli. Destiny's Brush Mr. Fornelli had left the grief of his lost wife behind him, having dropped an impressive sum of money into the investigation at the inhospitable crime-scene. The information he gained from the whole affair included a theory about Twi'lek criminal exiles who survived in a cave system found near the landing site. They murdered the scientists and his wife and stole their ship. The bodies of the science team were found blasted and in a heap within that deserted cave complex by the search team that was sent to the research vessel's last known position. There were bits of speculation that humans were the true residents of the cave due to some 10 year old equipment associated with a Corellian vacation cruise ship lost in that area 10 years previous. That investigation had been closed long ago by Corellian officials, and one investigator of the Ryloth search team insisted the well dug in the cave complex was done by Twi'leks. The research vessel wreckage was never found on Tatooine, likely scavenged by Jawas within a week of it's destruction. The investigation was never closed regarding the incident, but the CEO and husband of the late Dr. Alianna Fornelli dropped the affair and threw himself fully into the aquisitions of his large corporation. Newt Fornelli never suspected a link between Tyy'sun and his dead wife. He never even met the Twi'lek face to face, instead trusting his agents to handle the arrangements. Survival of the Fittest (11 ABY - 13 ABY) The agent employed Tyy'sun under the table as a bargainer with the more underworld-oriented dealers and shady figures Mr. Fornelli wished to do business with. This arrangement proved a tremendous asset to the Twi'lek, who could now afford to make a place for himself on Bonadan and set his agendas in place on his free time. Tyy'sun congradulated himself often for the rewards he reaped by his own efforts - he was beginning to find an interia to his growth. He found he could master the systems and play people by sheer willpower alone, force his agenda opon other people through displays of power or generally make beings uneasy with his determined presence. He also attracted like minded beings who respected such tactics and ability and made useful contacts. There was little speculation on Tyy'sun's part that his ability to perform and deal with other beings was Force related, but his pride grew and so too did his determination. Of Black Suns and Syndicates (13.3 ABY) Tyy'sun did his job for Newt Fornelli well, and stayed in that position for a few years before gracefully bowing out as his Spice trading swelled to far more profitable proportions. Mr. Fornelli tried to tie the Twi'lek down with promises of higher salaries and benefits, but the ambitious Tyy'sun knew his place was not in Fernelli's realm - he had his own kingdom to build. He continued developing his Spice trade until he met Indren, a smuggler who owned the company GTS out of Corellia. At the time he only thought the strange and poweful man to be interested in pairing up some of the Twi'lek's Spice abilities with the smuggling operations he ran underneath the GTS front. Soon however Tyy'sun would come to sense and then know the truth behind Indren. Tyy'sun's exodus into the Galactic Underworld's organized crime game would soon become something far bigger than he ever imagined - and his ties in the deadly Black Sun would forever change him and focus his dark path. Even Tyy'sun could not have dreamed how vast his hunger for ambition, power and wealth would eventually become - or how successful he would be - or how painfully he would fall. Eson, Tyy'sun Eson, Tyy'sun Eson, Tyy'sun Eson, Tyy'sun